The Dance
by Lia-chan
Summary: Ranma and Akane Romance one-shot . . . I will say no more. I hate it when these summaries give away the plot!


The DanceBRBR  
*********************************************************BR  
Ranma looked around the school's auditorium. Instead of its normal grey and dismal walls, they had been covered with ribbons of all different colors and sizes for the dances. The schools, Furinkan and Jankanto (fictional school, made up by this author), were having a joint dance. Ranma dreaded it. Genam had skills in many things, but dancing wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, he didn't think so. He had spent the last week trying to teach Ranma how to dance until Ranma had told Genma that "he'd rather have Happosai tech him" than a jerk like Genma. Genma stopped. Ranma still didn't want to go top the dance, though. He wasn't a very good dancer, and he didn't really want to go with anyone except Akane, and he could guess her reaction when he asked her.  
BR*********************************************************  
BR"Hey, Akane?"  
BR"What do you want now?"  
BR"Would you . . . . um . . . . .go to the d-dance with me?"  
BRAkane glares.  
BR"What is this? Some trick to get Ukyo and Shampoo jealous? You jerk!"  
BR(Exit Ranma, stage . . . up)  
BR*********************************************************  
BRRanma sighed. No way would she ever consider him as someone to go to the dance with. Still, Ranma couldn't help but wish. He sighed.  
BR"Ranma, what's up with you today?"  
BRRanma jumped. He turned and saw Akane standing there with a puzzled look on her face.  
BR"Normally I can't sneak up on you like that. No one can, usually. What were you thinking about? You looked kind of . . . . well, . . . sad. What's up?"  
BRNot like Ranma could actually tell her. She would just get mad at him, or something. Somehow she always managed to twist it to her own satisfaction so that he came out the bad guy. Then if he said anything, she'd just pound him with that mallet of hers. That hurt. He wished she could be a little bit understanding, but she never compromised. That was one of the things Ranma loved about her. But still, he'd have a lot less pain if she just stopped to listen once in a while.  
BR"Ranma! Hello! Anyone there?" Akane waved her hand in front of Ranma's face, finding her had zoned out again. She stamped her foot in frustration.  
BR"Oww! Jeez, Akane! I didn't even do anything and you're still beating me up! It's going to be my fault any way it comes out, though, so I'm sorry." Ranma glared at her, glancing at his now sore foot, his face filled with sorrow. He turned without saying another word and exited the gym doors, leaving Akane in the dust, wondering why he had looked to sad.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRAkane sat down on one of the chairs sitting at the sides of the auditorium, wondering why Ranma had looked so sad. After pondering multiple explanations and deciding they were all stupid, she began to analyze what he had said. What did he mean by it's his fault any way it comes out? She sat for a while longer, going over all the things he had done that had been his fault. After a while, she realized that many had been her fault, and he had done nothing except be in the wrong place at the wrong time. When they first met, and he had seen her naked, it was Akane who had walked in on Ranma, not the other was around. And she had gotten to see him naked too. It's not like he was peeping at her or something. Akane blushed, knowing that if their fathers had known what she was thinking right now she and Ranma would be taking wedding vows before you could say "Anything-Goes Martial Arts". And in the Tunnel of Lost Love, it was the other girls who had chased Ranma. He had been running away, Akane realized, and she had been too infuriated to see it. And all the other fiancées weren't Ranma's fault either, although Akane had always blamed him for what his father had done. 'He probably doesn't like having four fiancées any more than I do. Poor Ranma. All those times I banged him with my mallet, all I had to do was stop and think or let him explain, and I cut him off.' Akane nearly began to cry, but seeing as she was within seeing distance of "Kuno, the gentlest of gentle and comforter of the sorrowed", she decided to leave before she burst into tears.   
BRTurning her face away from those attaching the final decorations, she walked quickly out the door until she was out of sight, then jumped onto the nearest roof, then began running toward the Woods of Solitude. Over and under trees, from branch to branch, roof to roof, until she came to the passage under the bridge. She stopped and moved the weeds that blocked the entrance, which was half sunk under the water.   
BRChanting the four words to open the metal gate blocking the way, she walked into the tunnel. "Be true to thyself. Be true to thyself. Be true to thyself. Be true to . . . " her voice was softer and then gone to the outside world as she entered the world of the elements.  
BRShe entered the woods, which was glowing with green life everywhere, the only color in sight except for . . . . red? She began walking softly toward the distant speck, wondering what was in here that shouldn't be. As she neared it, and impossible hope, and at the same time anger, began to descend on her. The closer she got, the easier it was to make out the figure. As she was about to touch him on the shoulder, he said in a flat, melancholy voice "Hello, Akane." Akane drew her hand back, startled. As she was about to ask a question, Ranma spoke again. "How did I know it was you? I can always sense when you're near." Akane turned ghost white, and then red. What right did he have to assume he knew what she thought? Just because he was a man gave him no right to assume everything. And what was he doing here? This was HER special place! "Fine, I'll go." Ranma looked at her, his eyes filled with sorrow, and walked slowly away. Akane, too stunned to do anything, stood there until he was almost gone. As he left, she called out. "Ranma! Wait, I didn't mean that-" but he was gone, after looking at her again with those sad, tear filled eyes. Akane didn't get it. She ran over to the entrance, and picked up a small, leather book with the words "Thoughts on my Life By: Ranma Saotome". Akane stood, unsure of what to do. It was obviously his dairy/journal, and she wasn't exactly sure what to do with it. She wanted to read it so badly, but he would never forgive her if he found out she did. With a sigh, she jumped out and ran after Ranma.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRRanma stood, alone, on the roof of the Tendo household. Akane would never even remotely like him. And she had gotten mad at him for just being in the Woods of Solitude. He found an old scroll in the attic, containing the words and location of it. Finding that it was right there in Nerima, Ranma had decided her might as well go. In his haste, he had left the scroll on the floor of the dojo. Coming back, he had seen Akane picking it up off the floor, and rather than end up with a sore head, Ranma had decided to just let her keep it. Of course, because he hadn't told her then, she naturally would assume he had been looking through her things, and that her had been in her room rummaging through her stuff. She wouldn't give him a chance to explain, either. She never did. It looked like what he had said to her that afternoon had gone unnoticed, as everything he said to her did. Well, everything positive. All the negative things went straight to her head. She got mad at him for all the things he said that came out the wrong way, and her never got a chance to explain. And all the things he said that were mean . . . he was just teasing, he didn't actually mean those things. She thought he did, though, and the one time he tried to explain it, she hadn't talked to him for weeks.  
BR*********************************************************  
BR"Uncute tomboy!"  
BR"Jerk!"  
BR"Tomboy!"  
BR"Jerk!"  
BR"Tomboy!"  
BR"Okay, Ranma, that's it! You're going to regret saying that!"  
BRRanma looked at her, bewildered.  
BR"Wait a second Akane! When I said that, I didn't mean that you were an uncute tomboy! I mean that-"  
BR"Oh, so now you're being mean and telling me lies about it, too! What are you going to call me next, an ugly boy! You perverted jerk!"  
BR(Exit stage Ranma)  
BR*********************************************************  
BRRanma sighed. He'd only been teasing. He guessed that she didn't want to be teased by him! All the girls liked him . . . . except for the only one he actually wanted to. She hated him. He wished Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi hated him. Well, not hated, exactly. He had enough enemies. Just if they weren't in love with him. If only . . . . Ranma sighed again, tears streaming down his face. He'd have to tell her sooner or later. You couldn't just not tell someone that you loved them. He was looking forward to telling her, actually. It was the rejection afterward that he was dreading. He could imagine her looking at him in hatred, and then saying she never wanted to see him again. That was what her couldn't stand . . . not seeing her ever again. It would be painful, and hard, besides. They would still end up being married, if their fathers had anything to do with it, and then he'd have to live with loving someone who hated him for every day of the rest of his life . . . it was rather depressing to think about. What should he do? Maybe he'd tell her and leave without anyone, and live on his own where none of his fiancées would find him. That would be nice . . . except for no Akane. Maybe if . . .  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRAkane ran around, looking for Ranma, but he was not to be seen anywhere. Not at Furinkan, not at Jankanto, not at Ucchan's, not at the Cat Café, and not in the dojo. Akane sighed. She hadn't meant to be so mean to him. Something in her hungered for his love, but when he did something that showed he knew her, she was overwhelmed, and a little afraid. Ranma would eventually have to leave, and marry another one of the fiancées. Look at the facts. Akane couldn't cook, she was the worst martial artist of the four, had a horrible temper, and was always banging him up. None of the other fiancées were like that. Well, they hurt him occasionally, but not nearly as often as Akane did. And they didn't have multitudes of other people competing for her love.  
BRAfter looking around for several more minutes, she decided to go on the roof and see if she could spot him from there. Climbing up, she turned to see Ranma sitting with his head in his hands, looking even more melancholy than before, with . . . . . -tears? Yes, they were tears! --tears streaming down his face. Akane hated to see him cry. He had never cried, as far as Akane knew. Then again, she never stayed around him unless she was out for revenge. He could cry all the time, for all she knew. She walked quietly over to where he was thinking, and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.  
BR"Hi, Ranma. I-"  
BRRanma stood up.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted to be here. I'll leave, okay? Sorry." He turned, shoulders slumped, and started to walk away.  
BRAkane jumped up after him, surprised at what he had said.  
BR"Wait! Ranma, I wanted to . . . . . apologize."  
BRRanma stared at her, not quite sure what to do.  
BR"I . . . I didn't mean to be so mean to you earlier. It's just that . . . " Akane struggled with the right words to say. "Well, what I mean to say is this. The woods are like my own private place, you know? With all that happens in our lives, I need a place to . . . . escape, and have some peace and quiet, you know?" Ranma nodded at her, and she continued after taking a deep breath. "When I saw you in there, it reminded me of all the hectic stuff that happens out here, and it felt like my sanctuary was gone. I mean, if you can get in, everyone else probably can, too, and that was a little unsettling." She took a deep breath, what she wanted to say out.  
BR"They can't."  
BRAkane looked at him in confusion.  
BR"No one else can get in. I found the scroll in the attic, and it was covered in dust. After I looked at it, I left it on the dojo floor, and when I came back, you had it. I didn't want to take it, because you'd be offended, so I just let you have it. Unless you told anyone, no one else knows about it, because I didn't tell." Ranma looked at her questioningly.  
BR"No, I didn't tell anyone about it. It's just ours." Akane blushed, realizing what she had said and what it sounded like. They stood there for a moment. Then Akane remembered the diary.  
BR"Oh, and I found this in there, too. Here-" Akane held out the diary, and Ranma snatched it away.  
BR"Did you . . . read it?" Ranma looked at her, his face white. He clutched the diary tightly. He had written about how he loved Akane in there! Maybe that was why she was being so nice . . .  
BRAkane shook her head.  
BR"No, I just brought it right to you."  
BRRanma sighed in relief, letting his grip on the diary loosen. Just then, a piece of paper fell out. Akane stooped down and grabbed it. She was about to hand it to him when she noticed what it was.  
BR"What--!" It was Akane's turn to turn white. It was a picture of her. With a red heart drawn around it.  
BRRanma grabbed the picture.  
BR"It's . . . . nothing!" Ranma fled, leaving a very confused Akane.  
BR***************  
BRThe next day after school everyone had gathered for the dance. Everyone was dressed in red, pretty much, for love and "all that mushy crap", as Ranma put it. Ranma was wearing his black pants, but a white shirt instead of his normal red one. Akane was wearing black leather pants and a white tank top. They matched perfectly, and looked like a couple to anyone who was watching.  
BRBRRanma had spent most of the evening running from Kodachi, Shampoo, and Ukyo. Akane had spent most of the evening running from a very crazed Kuno and a load of other boys. Finally, Ranma had told all the girls to lay off before he got mad and killed them all. Akane told close to the same to the boys . . . just with more graphic detail and a more excruciating death. They got the point. Akane and Ranma were standing off to the side of the dance floor, watching all the other couples dance. They were the only people not dancing, with the exception of Kuno and Kodachi. The two began to head toward Ranma and Akane, who blanched. Ranma grabbed her hand.  
BR"Come on!" He pulled her onto the dance floor and into his grasp, ignoring her protests. All of a sudden her turned to look at her. Their faces were only inches away. Akane found she was afraid to breathe.  
BRSlowly, almost timidly, Ranma kissed her.  
BRAkane felt his lips lock with hers, and she was outraged, then confused, then flattered, then happy. Ranma had kissed HER! It was a wonderful sensation, too . . . she began to kiss him back.  
BR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BRBRRanma didn't know what had come over him. All of a sudden he had just kissed her, and it was as much of a shock to him as it was to her. More shocking still, Akane had kissed him back. He held the kiss for a few moments longer, then pulled away.  
BRBR"Akane?" Ranma spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. He stared into her eyes, looking for an answer.  
BRBRAkane just smiled and kissed him again. Ranma was totally confused by now. Then all became clear. Now was the time to tell her how he felt about her. If he didn't do it now, he might never have the courage to again. He broke the kiss as the music stopped. Akane looked rather hurt, but he have her a quick kiss and she smiled. He went over to the band and began to talk with them, not arguing but rather asking. They nodded, and she heard Ranma say "Thank you," before he went over to the microphone and began to sing. Akane's heart nearly stopped. He looked right at her the entire time, singing to her, and her only.  
BRBRBRBR  
BR  
BRI gotta' be honest  
BRI think you know   
BRWe're covered in lies and that's okay   
BRThere's someway to be honest   
BRI know   
BRBut I hope I can find the words to say  
BRNever again, no  
BRNo never again  
BRCause you're up high and I am not and I just thought that you should know  
BRYou're up high and I am not and I just thought I'd tell you so  
BRI know that I'm sorry   
BRI put you down   
BRI'm still learning things I oughta' know by now  
BRHead's under the table   
BRI'm telling you so  
BRThere's something more I gotta' know  
BRNever again, no  
BRNo never again  
BRCause you're up high and I am not and I just thought you should know  
BRYou're up high and I am not and I just thought I'd let you go  
BRI gotta' be honest  
BRI think you know   
BRWe're covered in lies and that's okay   
BRThere's someway to be honest   
BRI know   
BRBut I hope I can find the words to say  
BRNever again, no  
BRNo never again  
BRCause you're up high and I am not and I just thought that you should know  
BRYou're up high and I am not and I just thought I'd tell you so  
BRI love you  
BRBR(This song is not mine, it is copyright of it's respective owners. I just changed/added/deleted a few word here and there.)  
BRBRBRAkane stood there, in shock, while Ranma climbed down amid a thunder of applause. She ran toward him, kissed him as she passed, and ran toward the stage.  
  
BRCountless eyes are watching  
BRin this our finest hour  
BRIt's time to realize the dream  
BRof who we really are  
BRI'm gonna freeze this space in time  
BRRise to meet the call  
BRSeize the moment, make it mine  
BRAnd through it all  
BRStraight as the arrow flies  
BRI will run towards the finish line  
BRThough the strength I found  
BRMy feet won't touch the ground  
BRI will scale the heights if I believe  
BRWings of faith will carry me  
BRI'll go the distance just to reach  
BRThe arms I'm running to  
BRI'll go the extra mile  
BRFor you  
BRI know it won't easy  
BRto make you understand  
BRI wanna' take the glory  
BRand put it in your hands  
BR'Cause you're the light that makes me shine  
BRYou're the hero in my eyes  
BRWin or lose  
BRDo or die  
BRI am all yours  
BRStraight as the arrow flies  
BRI will run toward the finish line  
BRThrough the strength I found  
BRMy feet won't touch the ground  
BRI will scale the heights if I believe  
BRYour wings of faith will carry me  
BRI'll go the distance just to reach  
BRThe arms I'm running to  
BRI'll go the extra mile  
BRFor you  
BRIn the end  
BRI wanna' be able to say  
BRI'll give all of me  
BRfor the one to see  
BRAnd I would do it all again  
BRStraight as the arrow flies  
BRI will run toward the finish line  
BRThrough the strength I found  
BRMy feet won't touch the ground  
BRI will scale the heights if I believe  
BRWings of faith will carry me  
BRI'll go the distance just to reach  
BRThe arms I'm running to  
BRI'll go the extra mile  
BRFor you  
BROh  
BRAnd it would be worthwhile  
BRI would go the extra mile  
BRFor you.  
BR(Again, copyright of its respected owners, blah blah blah blah)  
BRBR  
Akane climbed off the stage and down to Ranma, and they went outside and sat on the roof for the rest of the dance, watching the sun set in each others' arms.  
BRBR  
BR  
BR  
AUTHOR'S NOTES (HEY IMPRORTANT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO SKIP OVER THEM, BUT DON'T!):  
BRBR  
-Hey, it's me! How're you? I am great! So, how did you like my fanfic! Review, please! I will stop letting you read all my ranma fics if you don't . . . and it'll be your loss, not mine.  
BRBR  
-No sequel will be made, no matter how much you beg, so don't bother.  
BRBR  
-I know, the ending is pretty bad. If you write one, e-mail it to me and I'll add it as an optional ending it I like it!  
BRBR  
-That's all! Thanks for reading!  
BRBR  
This is copyright of Fan_Of_Yoshi@yahoo.com  
BRBR  
Thank you!  



End file.
